Cliche Challange
by Bigtimebooks
Summary: So Maximum Ride is filled with cliche fics. Let me be the judge on who can stand out the most, rules, guide, and topics are inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is a challenge, the Cliche challenge. Maximum Ride is filled with tons of cliches so I might as well make a challenge to scout out who can take the cliche and turn it into something original. You will be judged on your reviews, grammar and spelling, a small piece of the judging will be on length, the first chapter doesn't count for length though. This must be a new story and you must choose one of the fallowing topics listed:

The teenage pregnancy (Max, Angel, Nudge, Ella ect.)

Maximum Ride is a spy, so is Fang (Remember add OC's or not, we are going for originality here.)

The classic abuse story (Max or Fang abused along with other characters, remember originality. Perhaps Nudge?)

Maximum is the only girl in the FBI! (Come on guys really? I can't believed people out wrote this like a song was out played on the radio. Anyone remember "Boom Boom Pow" by Black Eyed Peas? Yeah.)

Max is in the CIA (WTF I was as surprised as I was with the FBI one!)

The classic band fiction (I really will give you 3 extra points for every OC in your band fiction.)

High School drama (I will give extra points for OC's on this too. This may branch off to collage if you'd like.)

Last but not least, a submit a character fiction (If I like the fill out for the fic, I might enter my own character but it will be on my other account so I'm just like everyone else to you.)

Max and Fang are in the army! (I actually love these ones.)

So these are the mot common cliché fictions if I miss spelled anything or my grammar is a little off. Also please PM to enter also put it in your review.

~BTB


	2. Teenaged Pregnancy

**A/N Well guys since this can't just me a contest I will make a one shot for each topic, I'm also adding Gangs to the topics, I will be editing that soon. So here is my one shot on Teenage pregnancy...**

**Teenage Pregnancy**

**~The Day After New Years~**

Max began to stir as she started to wake up, she turned only to find herself locked in place by a tan arm wrapped around her... bare waist?

_What the heck..._ Max thought as she looked to see who's arm it was, _Fang. _Mac looked down and she saw the the covers shimmied down a little so now she saw that she was as naked as the day she was born, she looked at Fang and quickly looked away blushing. Fang was completely naked and had no covers on him, Max quickly pulled the covers on him and ran down the hall to her room.

'_I'm not even in my room!' _Max thought, as she slipped into her room and pulled on a night gown and some underwear. She quickly thought fast as she pulled a towel out of the hall closet and ran into the bathroom praying no one heard then as the events of last night played through her head.

The cold shower hand was twisted to as hot as it could and Max jumped in the shower double checking that the door was locked, "Glad I wont have to explain my bed sheets," mumbled Max as she ran her fingers through her wet, messy, tangled hair.

The blonde heard three soft yet firm knocks on the door, "Who's in there," she heard a deep, silky voice flow through the door.

_Fang,_ she knew, "Me," Max said so he could barely hear her over the shower. She squirted shampoo in her palm and scrubbed her scalp, she waited about a minute before she rinsed her hair, then she repeated the same process with the conditioner. Next she scrubbed her skin raw with soap, she wanted no signs of sweat or anything else of what happened last night for anyone to see. She ignored the small pain between her legs, she shaved her leg and am pit hair and then turned the shower off.

Max wrapped the towel on her body and picked her cloths up she quickly opened the door and ran down the hallway to her room, she closed the door and sighed. When Max opened her eyes she saw a preteen platinum blonde girl on her bed, "Hey Max," said Angel in a bored tone.

"Hi, Angel could you give me some privacy? "Max asked thanking God that her hair and towel cover hickey and bruises in... areas.

Angel gave Max a look, "Max, we're both girls it doesn't matter, "she said in a 'duh' tone.

Mam opened the door and gave Angel a look, "Out, now."

The preteen walked out of the room tossing a magazine on Max's bed on her way out. Max sighed and closed the door and she put on a regular red tee shirt, a hoodie back loose jeans for her... pains, and knee high black converse. She walked out of her room and slowly walked down stairs to the kitchen table to eat some breakfast.

Iggy was flipping pancakes on the stove, Nudge was sitting on the couch watching TV with Angel, and Fang was at the dinner table with his head in his hands.

_Everything is... normal, _Max thought as she sat down with Nudge and Ella, "So where is mom and Ella?" asked Max trying to be casual.

"Mom is out doing her mom thing and Ella is out doing Ella stuff with her boyfriend," said Nudge in a voice that was robotic, she looked like a zombie with her eyes clued to the TV, even watching the commercials.

Max sighed, "Nudge you should go out more with your friends from school, maybe even get a boyfriend," sighed Max.

Nudge frowned and looked away from the TV, "I though you're always telling me to stay home and get away with my friends and if I ever get a boyfriend that you would rip his manly parts off."

"Do not quote me when I'm in a bad mood," warned Max, "today I want you to go out with your friends and talk about unicorns, butterflies, rainbows, boys! Anything, just get out of the house."

Nudge shrugged, "Alright," she walked off texting on her cell phone setting up a play date with one of her friends.

_Now time to get rid of Angel, _"Angel what ever happened to Johnny?" asked Max.

Angel looked away from the TV, "What about him?"

"You haven't been over his house in a while and I was thinking you should see what he's doing today," pleaded Max trying not to sound desperate.

Angel shrugged, "Alright." Angel walked over to the phone and dialed Johnny's number, "Hey Johnny its Angel, yeah I was wondering if I could chill at your place for a little. Okay be right over, "Angel hung up the phone and walked out the door down the block to Johnny's house.

Max sighed, "Iggy! Is the food ready yet?" she really just wanted to be alone in the house.

Iggy walked out with a pile of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausage, "Yeah, where are the little ones?" he asked setting all the foot down on the cherry wood table.

Fang looked up looked at Max and blushed a deep scarlet when Iggy went in the kitchen to get drinks and syrup, "Max, I-"

"Shut up, it never happened, let's eat," whispered Max as she watched Iggy walk in with all the necessities.

Iggy rose an eye brow at the two of them but shrugged it off, "So. Happy New Years guys," Iggy stated trying to make conversation as she cut a pancake and devoured half of it.

"Yeah, hey Iggy, can you go over Kevin's house today? Or any of your other friends, same for you Fang. Hang out with Zack or something, I just want everyone out of the house today," said Max as she chewed on a sausage.

Fang and Iggy shrugged, "But why?" asked Iggy chewing on two pieces of bacon, he had syrup dripping down his albino chin.

Max sighed and came up with and excuse which was partially true, "I want to clean the house, it is way to dirty."

Fang eyed Max a second too long and she knew something was up with him, "Kay," Iggy and Fang said at the same time.

Max walked into the Walmart, it was almost empty to her surprise. She steered her shopping cart to the woman's hygiene section and found the pregnancy tests, she quickly grabbed three different types just make sure.

Max decided that she would also just go grocery shopping so she grabbed three apples, three plums, two star fruit, and two honey bells. What can she say, it's honey bell season.

"So did you know it's honey bell season?" a deep voice said from behind her.

Maximum quickly turned around to find a tall, lean, blonde, blue eyed boy leaning on the fruit cart holding a honey bell, "Yeah, I knew that. Why do you think I'm getting two?"

The guy smiled at her, "I'm Dylan, what;s your name?"

"Max," she said shaking his hand which he had extended when he said his name.

Dylan looked at Max's cart and saw the pregnancy tests and immediately lost interest in her, "So Max... see ya around..." he said almost breaking out into a full run.

She sighed and laughed at the same time if that was possible, she pushed her cart down the isle and put in a half a gallon of milk and headed over to the check-out counter. A guy about her age was there and smiled at her, she placed all her items on the conveyer belt.

Max looked at his name tag, Derick, very original. Well Derick scanned her items and reached the pregnancy test, he almost dropped the damned thing, he blushed a deep scarlet and put the item in the bag.

"Paper or plastic?" he sounded like he was choking on something, he averted his eyes from my stomach and looked down at the scanner.

Max sighed, "Paper," she said running her fingers through her honey blonde hair.

He quickly put all her items in two paper bags and quickly handed them to her, "Ten dollars please," he mumbled still having that choking hint to his voice.

Mac handed him a twenty, "I don't want any change," she said almost running out the door to her simple black Lincoln LS.

She quickly drove home, thank God no one was there, she put all the grocery's where they belonged and his the tests under her pillow. She did a quick clean of the house and laid down on the couch waiting for everyone to come home.

**~A week later in the rest room of the Martinez house hold at 3:30 a.m.~**

Max was on the toilet holding eight pregnancy tests in her hands not caring her hands were caked with her pee. Finally all at the same time little pink plus signs appeared on the sticks.

Max threw the pregnancy tests in the sink and pulled her pants up after cleaning herself, she washed her hands and stared at the sticks. She put them in a plastic bag and walked into her room, she threw them out the window as far as she could and they landed in the neighbors yard.

She ran her fingers through her hair, "I'm so screwed... such a bad pun."

She wanted to curl up in a ball and die, _How am I going to tell my mom? The flock? The father..._

**A/N Alright guys do ya like it? Also another topic is all the OOC Fax, this was an All Human one. So review, enter the challenge. You cannot enter a story with more then five chapters, if the story is not your you must get permission from the author to enter the story. For every topic there will be a Fist, Second, and Third place. Okay review!**

**~BTB **


End file.
